1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animated dolls and more particularly relates to an animated doll wherein a fluid pump in the form of a nursing bottle is inserted into the mouth of the doll and is operated as a pump to cause the doll's arms and legs to pivot toward a nursing position wherein the hands and feet appear to hold the nursing bottle in the nursing position inserted into the doll's mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years a wide variety of animated dolls have been developed. Many of these dolls provide realistic action or motions which portray the movement and activities of young children or babies. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,090,156; 3,125,828; 3,229,421; 3,534,495; 3,594,942; 3,600,845; 3,740,893; 3,882,631; 3,996,695; and 4,067,132 all disclose animated dolls designed to simulate childlike activities of a wide and varied nature.
As far as is known, no prior art animated dolls have been developed wherein a fluid pump in the form of a simulated nursing bottle is insertable into the doll's mouth and is operable by compressing and releasing to activate a fluid motor for causing the doll's arms and legs to move into a position simulating the holding of the nursing bottle as it would be held by the hands and feet of a young child while nursing.